Pinocchio
Pinocchio is a character from Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, and is slated to appear in the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, as well as the Disney movie "Pinocchio". Journal entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' ;First entry He was crafted by Geppetto. The Blue Fairy brought him to life to answer Geppetto's prayers for a son. He must learn courage, kindness, and honesty to prove he's worthy to be a real boy. It's my job to keep him out of trouble. There were no strings to hold him down in "Pinocchio" (1940). ;Second entry Crafted by Geppetto and brought to life by the Blue Fairy. He'd have lost his heart to the Heartless if I hadn't come to the rescue. Now he's living in Traverse Town with Geppetto and working hard to become a real boy. There were no strings to hold him down in "Pinocchio" (1940). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A wooden puppet Geppetto made, brought to life by the Blue Fairy. To become a real boy, Pinocchio has to learn bravery, kindness, and honesty. He and Geppetto were swallowed by Monstro, but they escaped with a little help from us. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Pinocchio is, originally, a wooden puppet brought to life by the Blue Fairy after his maker Geppetto wished for a son. Jiminy Cricket has been assigned to be Pinocchio's conscience, because he is too young to know the difference between right and wrong. Unfortunately for all three, the Heartless destroyed their world, causing them to become separated. Jiminy ends up at Disney Castle, where he becomes the Royal Scholar and is eventually assigned to travel with Donald and Goofy (and later Sora) to write down their adventures. It is unknown where Geppetto went, but as Sora, Donald and Goofy travel throughout the different worlds, they discover Pinocchio running around Traverse Town. Without his conscience, Pinocchio has been misbehaving, but in the end Jiminy manages to set him straight. Pinocchio promises Jiminy that he would behave from that point onwards and find his father. Some time after Pinocchio escapes Traverse Town (currently unknown how), later he is reunited with his father and both of them end up inside of Monstro. When Sora, Donald and Goofy are on their way to Atlantica or Halloween Town (depending on the player's choice), Monstro comes and swallows their Gummi Ship whole. The trio wake up inside of Monstro's mouth and, after exploring, reunite with Pinocchio once more and finally meet his father Geppetto. Pinocchio, however, notices Riku (it's unknown how Riku got to Monstro) from afar, running into one of Monstro's bowels. Curious, Pinocchio follows Riku but is captured by him, as Riku hopes to use Pinocchio's heart to revive Kairi's. Riku leads Sora, Donald and Goofy on a chase of hide and seek, constantly throwing taunts to his old friend. Pinocchio eventually manages to escape from Riku, but runs into a giant Heartless, the Parasite Cage, and ends up trapped inside it. The Parasite Cage attempts to steal the puppet's heart. It is because of this that Riku and Sora team up to destroy it - but after rescuing Pinocchio, Riku kidnaps him again and eventually takes Pinocchio's heart, believing it can replace Kairi's. Thanks to the compassion of Jiminy Cricket and Pinocchio's friends, together they manage to return Pinocchio to his former self. After Sora, Donald and Goofy leave Monstro, it is later seen that Pinocchio and Geppetto are now living in Traverse Town in a house found for them by Leon, trying to piece their life together again. At the end of the game, during the credits, Pinocchio has become a real human boy. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Pinocchio reappears in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as a fragment of Sora's memories. In this version, he feels guilty for getting trapped within Monstro, and so goes deeper into the giant whale's body to find a way out. When the trio finally catch up, Pinocchio is caught inside a Parasite Cage Heartless again. After they defeat the Heartless, Sora tells Pinocchio to be brave and fight his way out. He does so, and frees himself just before the monster vaporizes. Then, he gives them an idea about making Monstro sneeze to escape. After he gave them his idea, he returns to Geppetto. When the trio heroes make the monster sneeze, Pinocchio and Geppetto escape Monstro. Other appearances ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Recent scans has shown, Pinocchio to appear in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, back in his homeworld Prankster's Paradise, where he has been reverted to doll form. Appearance Pinocchio is a marionette made to look like a little boy. This is clearly reflected by his arms and legs, which are rectangular blocks of peach-colored wood. His legs also have clear hinges at his knees. Other than this, however, it is rather difficult to tell him apart from a normal boy, and he in fact becomes one during the end credits of Kingdom Hearts. Pinocchio has thick, black hair and eyebrows, blue eyes, and four-fingered hands. His nose is slightly darker colored than the rest of his "skin", and grows when he lies. Clothing-wise, Pinocchio wears a yellow alpine hat with a red feather in it, brown shoes, and white gloves like those worn by many older Disney characters. He wears a tan, short-sleeved shirt under a black vest with gold lining. His shorts are red, and he wears a blue bow on the front of his shirt. Personality Pinocchio is a curious and honest boy, yet a bit mischievous and doesn't have a sense of what's right and wrong, which is why Jiminy takes the role of his "conscience". He is also shown to be brave enough to wander around Monstro's stomach, looking for a way out; despite the Heartless lurking around and hazardous elements are present like stomach acids. He often lies to others, as proven by his nose getting longer for every time he lies. Origin Pinocchio is originally from the Disney animated feature film, Pinocchio, which was originally based on the story The Adventures of Pinocchio by Carlo Collodi. Geppetto, the woodworker who created Pinocchio, wishes for Pinocchio to be a real boy—a wish that Pinocchio must work hard to make come true. fr:Pinocchio de:Pinocchio Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Monstro Category:Traverse Town Category:Disney characters Category:Somebody Category:Kingdom Hearts 3D characters Category:Prankster's Paradise